Present day non-invasive skin tightening techniques only deliver small, millimeters of improvement. By contrast, in an invasive procedure, such as a facelift, typically larger, centimeters of improvement are experienced. Directional skin tightening is commonly known in that one can shape the skin with a skin compression technique in which the skin would generally be expected to hold its shape.